Mas poderoso que la magia
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Libros curiosos, pociones magicas de amor... todo bien hasta que quien la beba sea la persona menos esperada ¿o quizás aquello sirva para aclarar sentimientos acultos? Sphintus x Titus


LO LOGRÉ, FINALLY LO LOGRÉ, quería escribir algo de estos dos… espero que no haya quedado muy OoC… pero si fue así lo he hecho for the lulz, se los juro, creo que la idea es hacerles reír un poco… y fangirlear claro, eso no hay que omitirlo. Me gusta mucho shipear a este par aunque si ya subí cosas de parejas más o menos populares que igual creo nadie leyó creo que esto pasara mas desapercibido que nada… anyways estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

**Advertencias:** Cutre intento de Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, en lo absoluto, ni gano un céntimo escribiendo esto.

**X**

La magia tenía muchos usos, absurdos por demás, útiles en muchos casos, pero a veces solo podía crear problemas.

Sphintus era muy bueno en cuanto a la curación se refiere, él lo sabía, quienes lo conocían lo sabían, presumía de ello como solo él podía, incluso ahora aun y cuando ciertos dos compañeros suyos eran superiores en otros aspectos, sin embargo otros tipos de magia le costaban su tanto, y en esa ocasión aquello era lo que saldría a relucir por encima de todo.

Había encontrado un libro curioso en la biblioteca durante la hora libre y decidió darle el visto bueno, después de todo lo que más le enseñaban en la academia tenía que ver con cosas prácticas y útiles en combate o supervivencia… pero el libro no trataba nada sobre de eso, de hecho, solo habían hechizos muy triviales, que cualquier persona consideraría inútiles sobretodo con el objetivo con el que buscaban graduar a los estudiantes de la academia de Magnostadt.

Sin embargo dentro de las pócimas halló algo que se enunciaba como una poción de amor, el chico ladeó la cabeza ¿acaso podía ser…? Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se ponía manos a la obra ¡es que, era genial! Así podría conseguirse su propio harem de chicas lindas ¿Cómo negarse a semejante tentación? Y sin esfuerzo, o al menos no demasiado, sería la envidia de todos los chicos, definitivamente tuvo suerte de haber encontrado el libro.

Con recelo se encerró en su cuarto, agradeciendo que su compañero estuviese muy ocupado practicando solo Salomón sabrá que, mientras que en un caldero que había llevado por pura casualidad empezaba a mezclar todo como le era indicado, al mismo tiempo que usaba las dosis de magia que eran requeridas para completar el efecto.

Pasado un tiempo dejo la pócima hecha zumo dentro de un vaso, observando fijamente como cambiaba de color hasta quedar transparente como agua. Se preguntaba si realmente había quedado bien cuando un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo ¡alguien iba a entrar! Guardo el cuerpo del delito bajo su cama mientras que el vaso con el resultado se mantenía en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hermoso joven de cabellera rubia, Sphintus se sorprendió pues pensaba que sería Aladdin quien se dirigía a descansar ¿Qué podría querer Titus para llegar hasta su habitación?

- Si buscas a Aladdin, está practicando en la arena, creo

- No, bueno si… de hecho quería hablar con ambos – exclamó un poco agitado, lo cual preocupó al moreno – vine corriendo desde abajo… estoy exhausto ¿no tendrás agua? Oh espera, aquí hay un vaso

- ¿Qué? No… ¡NO ESPERA, TITUS NO BEBAS E…! – pero ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la oración cuando el rubio ya había acabado de beber el vaso entero con la pócima -… So

- Vaya, sabe raro –afirmó chasqueando la lengua ante la mirada preocupada de Sphintus - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué era eso? No era agua definitivamente – el moreno se puso aun mas nervioso al ver como su compañero hacía muecas raras de disgusto ¡pero él tenía toda la culpa!

- Te dije que no lo bebieras…. Ahora no sé qué pueda pasar

- … ¿Qué era eso, Sphintus?

- Amm nada… aunque creo que deberías salir de aquí un rato Titus ya sabes, tomar aire fresco, buscar a Aladdin jajaja – y mientras el miembro de la familia real reía nerviosamente, alguna clase de sentimiento extraño empezaba a emerger del pequeño rubio, quien de inmediato enfrentó sus orbes oliva contra las jade de su acompañante

- Sphintus… - susurro llevando su mano a la altura del rostro contrario, provocando un sonrojo de dimensiones épicas que se disimulaba un poco por el tono de su piel – nunca lo había notado, tus rasgos son muy exóticos…

- ¿D-De que e-estas hablando Titus? ¿s-seguro que no t-te diste un golpe mientras corrías para aca? P-parece que s-si jajaja…

- No solo eso, también eres muy apuesto – tanto diestra como zurda se encontraban en el rostro del mayor, presa del pánico y una especie de gusto al mismo tiempo Sphintus miraba hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda… ¿y ahora que hacer?

- Titus tu no quieres esto, ni yo… aunque tengo dudas al respecto… demonios ¿¡que estoy diciendo!? Quiero decir tu… ven déjame llevarte con la prof… - pero antes de acabar con su frase ya se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, con un sonrojado rubio sobre él.

¿Era normal que Titus se viese tan… apetecible? Quizás estaba delirando, o quizás solo estaba reprimiéndose, es decir era incluso más lindo que muchas chicas que conocía y eso lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora incluso era absurdo, estar atraído de tal manera seguramente era uno de los efectos colaterales de la poción, si, tenía que ser eso.

- ¿Qué no quiero que? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, agachándose hasta la altura de sus labios – de verdad… de verdad me gustas, no sé cómo no lo noté hasta ahora

- B-Bueno no te culpo, es decir mírame…. - ¿era ese acaso momento para presumir? – quiero decir no… ¡NO! Podrías arrepentirte de esto, a ver se buen chico y bájate ¿sí? Por favor

- Pero aquí estoy cómodo – la sonrisa del menor se agrando, poniendo más nervioso al miembro de la familia real ¿y ahora qué? ¿se supone que tenía que hacer algo? ¿Qué podía hacer? Los nervios lo carcomían de forma poco sana, maldita poción – me gustas Sphintus

Ya, eso era demasiado.

El mencionado se las arregló para darse la vuelta hasta dejarlo bajo él, aunque no significó gran esfuerzo de su parte, tenía que hacerlo despertar, aunque no sabía cuánto duraba el efecto de la pócima ¿y si era para siempre? Oh por Salomón…

- Mmm me halagas Alexius, pero pues verás… eres un chico, yo también, lo nuestro no puede ser – se sentía estúpido de solo mencionarlo, el menor solo sonrió

- ¿Y eso que importa? Yo te gusto ¿no? Se ve en tus ojos – y ahora si lo había descolocado por completo ¿Qué podía responder a eso? No podía negar que si se sentía atraído hacia él… es decir Titus era simplemente hermoso… ¡pero era un chico! Aquello sería absurdo, ridículo y…

Mientras pensaba y sus pensamientos se perdían, sus labios fueron sellados en un beso que ni siquiera fue capaz de rechazar.

Había empezado con ser simplemente un roce sobre sus labios, continuado por algo más profundo, hasta el punto de unir por completo ambos cuerpos recostados; la verdad sea dicha a Sphintus no le molestaba nada de nada, el cuerpo bajo él era suave y tibio, sin contar que el sabor de sus labios era algo a lo que en definitiva podía acostumbrarse, tuvo incluso el atrevimiento de acercar su cintura a la contraria, provocando un suspiro prolongado en ambos, buscando el aire que necesitaban luego de aquella tarea… y bajando al habitante de Heliohapt de su nube.

De forma casi violenta se levantó, halando a su acompañante consigo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida de la habitación

- ¡Ni te acuerdes que esto paso, ahora vete a tomar algo que te quite el efecto de una pócima de amor! – dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al rubio parpadeando fuera de la habitación y dejando a un muy confundido Sphintus repegado a la puerta, respirando entrecortado mientras sudaba frío ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Había besado e incluso tocado a Titus… y lo peor: le había gustado.

Quizás debería reconsiderar la idea de su harem… no había nada de malo en incluir a un chico y menos si este parecía chica ¿no es así?

Por su lado un sonriente Titus caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su propia habitación, alegre mientras tocaba sus labios con la huella de sus dígitos.

- Sphintus idiota, ni siquiera sabes preparar bien una pócima.


End file.
